earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Clark Kent 1
Characters * Clark Kent * Lex Luthor Location * Luthor Mansion, Smallville, KS * October 23rd 1991, 1751 Local Time VOX Archive * Lex Luthor: opens, footsteps Ah, good... Otis let you in. closes Say I heard about what happened this morning, pulling the Fordman boy out of that fire at the Farmer's Market. Did you save any more lives on the way over here too? You know, you keep it up and you could make a career out of it. chuckle * Clark Kent: scoff Real funny, Lex... Are you planning an invasion? What's with the model? * Lex Luthor: footsteps My father gave this to me when I was nine... * Clark Kent: Cool gift. * Lex Luthor: Not a gift. It was a strategy tool. My father equates business with war. It's the battle of Troy. It started because two men were in love with the same woman, kind of like you and the quarterback. That's why he strung you up in that field, isn't it? chuckle Can't knock your taste in women. So, what happened last night? That normal? * Clark Kent: footsteps It was just a stupid prank. * Lex Luthor: You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions. footsteps You could have died out there. * Clark Kent: I appreciate your help, but I just want to forget it ever happened. footsteps I was just dropping off that produce you ordered at the market... I'm sorry about what my parents said to you. * Lex Luthor: Ah, chuckle not the first time I've been threatened. 2 instances Clark... I'm being serious with this Fordman boy situation... * Clark Kent: sigh Don't bother yourself with it, Lex... If we're at war, like you said, Whitney's already won. No point in this... * Lex Luthor: scoff You lost one battle, Clark. That's all. Besides, I don't believe Lana's as infatuated as you say. * Clark Kent: scoff The guy's captain of the football team. The whole town treats him like a god. Game over. * Lex Luthor: And to think, if you hadn't pulled him out of that fire, your problems would be solved. 4 seconds, chuckle I'm kidding of course. Don't worry, Clark. I've got your Trojan horse. clatter I found your backpack in my car this afternoon. This fell out of it. * Clark Kent: I've never seen that box before... * Lex Luthor: Oh, this is mine. My mother bought it in a Casbah in Morocco. The vendor said it was made from the armor of Saint George, the patron saint of boy scouts. Never been much of a boy scout myself, but I thought it would make a nice display case for this: clatter, gasp, groan, stumbling footsteps Clark, you okay? * Clark Kent: groan Yeah, I'm fine. clatter, relieved sigh That's a cool box. What's it made of? * Lex Luthor: Uh... Lead. You like it? Here. It's yours. you're more the boy scout type anyway. * Clark Kent: I can't take that. * Lex Luthor: What is it about Kents and gifts? It's yours. Hand it to Lana. Tell her what happened. Trust me, once she opens it, you'll win her heart. That necklace gives you the power. All you've got to do is use it. clatter Use it. Trust me. Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Clark Kent 1/3, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: Kansas Kryptonian. * The conversation is a nod to two different scenes from Smallville, Season 1, Episode 2 * Clark's reaction to the opening of the box is due to the fact that Lana Lang's necklace is made from a piece of Kryptonite that fell in the meteor shower that brought him to Earth. Links and References * Oracle Files: Clark Kent (1/3) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Clark Kent (1/4) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Lex Luthor/Appearances Category:Smallville/Appearances